Duellkerker
Bei den Duellkerkern handelt es sich um ein riesiges, tief in das Erdinnere führende Höhlengefilde, welches aus insgesamt 100 Untergeschossen besteht und zahllose feindselige Wesen beherbergt. Sie liegen in den Katakomben unter Rohlingen, einer Stadt in den Provinzen des Pilz-Königreichs und hatten damit ihren bislang einzigen Auftritt im Spiel Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor. Die Duellkerker sind, hingegen der gesamten Katakomben und des Äonenpalastes, nicht in prachtvollem Design mit schönen Bauwerken gehalten, in ihnen ist es schmutzig, feucht und stickig, während an ihren Wänden in gezackter Linie mehrere Metallpfeile angebracht sind, die in die Tiefe zeigen. In den Duellkerkern sind Wesen jeder Stärke vorzufinden, so tauchen auf den tiefen Geschossen Gegner auf, die zu den stärksten des gesamten Pilz-Königreichs zählen. Zudem befindet sich auf dem 100. Untergeschoss ein grausames, furchterregendes, untotes Drachenskelett namens Lohviata, welches sogar die Königin der Finsternis übertrifft und damit den kraftvollsten Gegner von Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor darstellt und auch als eines der mächtigsten Wesen der kompletten Mario-Serie gilt. Aufgrund all jener Gefahren, die das Betreten der Duellkerker mit sich zieht, gilt dieser Ort als einer der gefahrvollsten des Pilz-Königreichs. Geschichte Hintergrund Die Geschichte der Duellkerker reicht über 1000 Jahre in die Vergangenheit zurück und beginnt in der Zeit der Herrschaft der Königin der Finsternis, einem furchtbaren Erzdämon. Die Königin erschien aus der Welt der Finsternis heraus und zerstörte zu allererst eine prosperierende Stadt, die dort lag, wo nun Rohlingen seinen Platz findet. Die Königin nutzte folglich die Überbleibsel der Stadt als ihren Palast der Finsternis und sandte Dämonen aus, die die Welt in Schatten und Finsternis hüllten. Dazu hielt sich die Königin drei Drachen, Lohgard, Lohbert und Lohviata, welche durch die Welt zogen und Angst und Schrecken verbreiteten. Die Königin der Finsternis brachte damit die Welt unter ihre Gewalt, Leid und Zerstörung war nun allgegenwärtig. Anschließend ließ sie in der Nähe ihres Palastes ein gigantisches Gefilde aus Kerkern erbauen, welches in Massen mit kaltblütigen, gefährlichen Monstern besetzt wurde. Erst im neuen Zeitalter bildete sich der Name dieser Kerker, sie wurden bekannt als "Duellkerker". Jeder, der der Königin der Finsternis im Weg war, wurde in diese Kerker gesperrt und war damit den dort lebenden Monstern überlassen, was bei all jenen zu einem qualvollen Ende führte, da es niemand schaffen konnte, die Duellkerker wieder zu verlassen. Unbekannte Zeit später schien die Königin schnell bemerkt zu haben, welche Kräfte ihrem ältesten Drachen, Lohviata, innewohnen, sie bekam die Furcht davor, dass sich Lohviata einst gegen sie wenden würde und war der Annahme, dass Lohviata sie im Kampf besiegen könnte. So sperrte sie ihren ältesten Drachen, aus Angst in einem möglichen Kampf gegen sie zu fallen, in das unterste und damit letzte Untergeschoss des Duellkerkers, denn auch Lohviata ist nicht in der Lage, diesen wieder zu verlassen. Die Herrschaft der Königin der Finsternis fand jedoch bald ein Ende, so machten sich vier tapfere Helden auf, die Welt von ihr zu befreien. Trotz der unvorstellbaren Macht der Königin gelang es den Helden mit vereinten Kräften und der Macht der Sternjuwelen, die Königin in die Tiefen ihres Palastes zu versiegeln. Die Welt war damit wieder von den Dämonen befreit und es kehrte wieder Frieden ein, lange, lange Zeit später geriet die Königin der Finsternis vollkommen in Vergessenheit und ist nur noch in den alten Legenden Rohlingens wiederzufinden. Damit wurden natürlich auch die Duellkerker ihrem Zweck entzogen, sie blieben lange Zeit verschlossen im Verborgenen, sodass die einst dort eingesperrten Monster Jahrhunderte dort leben mussten, ohne je in die Außenwelt getreten zu sein und nach all der Zeit immer noch dort zu finden waren. Lohviata war folglich nicht mehr als ein Skelett, lebte jedoch nach wie vor weiter und wartet nun von Zorn und Hass erfüllt auf Eindringlinge. Im neuen Zeitalter wurden die Duellkerker von mehreren Personen besucht, welche sie voll zugänglich machten und ihnen gesellschaftliche Bekanntschaft einbrachten. Auch wurden Geheimwege entdeckt, mit denen sich die Duellkerker, ohne den Monstern zu begegnen, durchqueren lassen, was es Händlern möglich machte, dort zu verkehren und ihre Waren anzubieten. Die schreckliche Hintergrundgeschichte der Kerker ging fast vollends verloren und verstrich allmählich aus der Erinnerung der Leute. Nun machen sich zahlreiche Personen daran, die Duellkerker zu meistern, wobei sich wohl kaum einer mehr der schrecklichen Hintergrundgeschichte dieser bewusst ist. Welches Ziel sich die zahlreichen Personen beim Durchqueren der Duellkerker setzen ist weitgehend unbekannt, womöglich wollen sie tiefer vordringen als es je einer getan hat, um damit Anerkennung zu erhalten oder aber sie sind auf der Suche nach wertvollen Schätzen aus der vergangenen Zeit. Doch hat es nie jemand von ihnen geschafft, die Duellkerker komplett zu meistern. Paper Mario-Serie Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor thumb|240px|Der Eingangsraum zu den Duellkerkern. Die Duellkerker gelten als optional zu bestreitender Ort, sie stehen mit der Handlung des Spiels nicht direkt in Verbindung und müssen damit nicht zwingend betreten werden. Aufgrund der sonst nirgends aufzufindenden Gegner und Orden, die sie beherbergen und den daraus folgenden nur so zu bekommenen Einträgen der Gegner und Orden im Journal, ist ihr Durchschreiten jedoch notwendig, um das Spiel komplett zu meistern. Erreicht werden können die Duellkerker über eine Warp-Röhre, die sich in einem Raum befindet, der direkt links neben dem antiken Äonentor liegt. Der Haupteingang zu diesem Raum liegt jedoch etwas zu hoch, als dass er durch einen Sprung erreicht werden könnte, es muss mithilfe des in Kapitel 1 zu erlernendem Papiermodus ein Gitter durschritten, auf das dahinter stehende Trampolin gesprungen und dadurch auf eine höher gelegene Plattform gelangt werden, von wo aus mithilfe des Fliegermodus der Eingang zu den Duellkerkern erreicht werden kann.1. Eingang zu den Duellkerkern Eine weitere Möglichkeit, den Eingangsraum zu erreichen besteht darin, eine Warp-Röhre, die im am weitesten links gelegenen Raum der Katakomben liegt, zu benutzen.2. Eingang zu den Duellkerkern In der Mitte des Eingangsraumes befindet sich die Warp-Röhre, die in das Innere des Duellkerkers führt, davor findet ein Schild seinen Platz, das bereits vor der extremen Gefahr, die das Betreten der Kerker nach sich zieht, warnt. Weiter hinten befindet sich ein weiteres Schild, welches Auskunft über die tiefste Etage, die erreicht wurde, die höchste Anzahl am Stück ausgeführter Power-Dauz' und die Anzahl gesammelter Sternsplitter gibt.Informationen der Schilder thumb|240px|Innerhalb der Duellkerker. Werden die Duellkerker betreten, finden sich Mario und seine Partner in kleineren Räumen wieder, aus denen es zunächst keinen Weg weiter oder nach draußen gibt. An der Wand befindet sich dabei stets ein Schild, das Auskunft gibt, um das wievielte Untergeschoss es sich handelt. Im Raum befindet sich stets auch ein Gegner, bei dem es erforderlich ist, ihn in einem Kampf zu besiegen. Es ist jedoch unmöglich, dies bereits auf der "Oberwelt" durch Einsatz der Orden Erstangriff und Straßenfeger zu tun, diese Orden funktionieren nirgends in den Duellkerkern.Erstangriff- und Straßenfeger-Orden wirkungslos Innerhalb des Kampfes werden einem zudem beinahe immer weitere Gegner gleicher oder anderer Art, von vergleichbarer Stärke, gegenüberstehen. Um welche Gegner es sich dabei genau handelt, wird mittels eines bestimmten Systems ermittelt. So ist für jeden Raum vorgeschrieben, welcher Gegner dort auf der Oberwelt anzutreffen ist, was sich auch nie ändert und für jede Version des Spiels absolut gleich ist. Zudem gibt es drei stets gleiche Schemen, die die im Raum anzutreffenden Gegner bestimmen. Bei Betreten des jeweiligen Raumes wird eins dieser Schemen zufällig ausgewählt und entsprechend wird dann im Kampf auf die so ermittelten Gegner getroffen. Werden alle Gegner besiegt, so werden meist einige Münze sowie häufig Herzen und Blumen und seltener Items und Orden abgeworfen. Im Anschluss erscheint eine Warp-Röhre aus dem Boden heraus, welche in das nächste Untergeschoss führt, wo dieses Verfahren von neuem beginnt und sich solang wiederholt, bis so neun Untergeschosse durchquert wurden. thumb|240px|Einer der neun Röhrenräume. In jedem 10. Untergeschoss der Duellkerker (Mit Ausnahme des Hundertsten) befindet sich kein Gegner, sondern ein so genannter Röhrenraum. An dessen hinterer Wand befindet sich eine riesige Truhe mit einem wertvollen Schatz inne, wobei es sich zumeist um hilfreiche Orden handelt. Doch in der Truhe von Untergeschoss 50 ist stattdessen ein Wunderbeutel zu finden, ein äußerst wertvoller Gegenstand, der das Tragen von insgesamt 20 Items, statt den üblichen zehn, ermöglicht. Zudem befindet sich in diesen Räumen an der rechten oberen Ecke eine Warp-Röhre, die zurück an die Oberfläche führt und inmitten des Raumes einen blauen !-Block, der bei Ansprung eine Warp-Röhre erscheinen lässt, die weiter in die Duellkerker hineinführt.Inhalt eines Röhrenraums Es kann nun frei entschieden werden, ob die Duellkerker verlassen werden oder der Weg weiter bestritten wird. Wenn die Kerker weiter durchquert werden, wird der Gefahr ausgelaufen, besiegt zu werden und da nicht ein Speicher- oder Herzblock in den Kerkern zu finden ist, müsste beim zuletzt benutzten Speicherblock neugestartet werden. Entsprechend wäre der gesamte Fortschritt in den Duellkerkern, alle Gegenstände und Schätze, die man in ihm gesammelt hat und die erhaltenen Sternenpunkte verloren. Werden die Duellkerker jedoch verlassen, tritt man am anderen Ende einer weiteren Warp-Röhre des Eingangsraumes heraus und es muss beim erneuten Betreten des Duellkerkers der gesamte Weg nach unten erneut freigekämpft werden, da es keine Möglichkeit gibt, vom Start aus eine tiefer liegende Ebene zu erreichen. thumb|240px|Der [[Verschicker in einem Kampfraum.]] Ein weiteres wichtiges Element der Duellkerker sind die dort mittels Nutzung von Geheimwegen verkehrende Händler Ramschnik und Bubuvsky (Unter seinem Tarnnamen "Verschicker"). Ramschnik ist gelegentlich in einem der neun Röhrenräume anzutreffen, wo er den Personen, die die Kerker durchqueren seine Waren anbietet. Anders als bei seinen Streifzügen durch Rohlingen greift er hier immer auf das gleiche Warenangebot zurück, so verkauft er stets Pilze, Super-Pilze, Honig-Sirup, Ahorn-Sirup, Feuerblumen und Donnerzorne. Der Preis seiner Waren beginnt auf einem akzeptablen Wert, doch mit zunehmendem Voranschreiten in den Duellkerkern steigen die Preise drastisch. So verteuert sich der Preis einer jeder seiner Waren nach jedem anzutreffenden Röhrenraum um 50% des Ursprungspreises. Ein Super-Pilz, den er zu Beginn für 30 Münzen verkaufte, kostet so auf Untergeschoss 50 schon 90 Münzen, eine maßlose Übertreibung. Doch da die Gefahr in den Duellkerkern stetig zunimmt, kann sich der Kauf einer von Ramschniks Waren doch als sehr nützlich erweisen. Der Verschicker ist fast jedem Raum der Duellkerker gelegentlich anzutreffen, lediglich die letzten fünf Untergeschosse besucht er nicht. Er nutzt sein Wissen über die Geheimwege der Duellkerker gezielt dazu, Besucher gegen Bezahlung zwei oder fünf Etagen tiefer sowie wieder zum Eingang zu schicken. Der Preis für dieses wunderbare Angebot ist schwindend gering, so kostet es gerade einmal 10-30 Münzen. Doch es muss aufgepasst werden, denn bei diesem Voranrücken in den Duellkerkern werden auch die Röhrenräume übersprungen. thumb|240px|Auf den letzten Untergeschossen. Mit stetigem Voranschreiten wird es in den Duellkerkern zunehmend feuchter, muffiger und dunkler, was zwar keinerlei Auswirkung auf das Gameplay hat, jedoch das Äußere der Duellkerker zeichnet. Während die Kerker auf den ersten 49 Untergeschossen grau gehalten sind, so bekommen sie ab Untergeschoss 50 einen grünlichen Farbton, wobei die vorher silbern farbenden Metallpfeile vergilben. Weitere 30 Untergeschosse tiefer verschlimmert sich dies umso mehr und die Kerker erhalten einen schimmligen Blauton, während die Pfeile vollkommen verrosten. Das riesige und prachtvollere 100. Untergeschoss schien hingegen dessen vom Zahn der Zeit vollkommen verschont geblieben zu sein, doch die in die Tiefe zeigenden Metallpfeile, die sich dort, trotz der Tatsache, dass es sich um das letzte Untergeschoss handelt, in zwei Reihen erstrecken, verschimmelten fast vollkommen. Des Weiteren befinden sich in diesem Raum am unteren Ende der Wände, gut angefertigte steinerne Stacheln, die in den Raum hineinzeigen, während inmitten des Raumes kunstvolle Säulen stehen. Innerhalb jeder Kämpfe der Duellkerker werden ausschließlich jene Wände der Untergeschosse mit den Metallpfeilen als Hintergrund verwendet. Diese können dabei durch Einsatz von Attacken auf Explosions- oder Schockwellen-Basis sowie einfach zufällig oder auf sonstiger Weise zum Umstürzen gebracht werden, was allen Kämpfern einen Schaden von 1 zufügt. Nachdem eine Wand umstürzte ist zu erkennen, wie dahinter eine weitere Wand liegt, auf der sich jedoch keine Metallpfeile befinden. thumb|240px|[[Lohviata tritt in Erscheinung.]] Durch die stetig stärker werdenden Gegner steigt die Gefahr in den Duellkerkern zunehmend, so werden auf den letzten Ebenen der Kerker die stärksten Gegner des Spiels angetroffen, nirgends sind welche von vergleichbarer Stärke zu finden. Sollte trotz aller Gefahren das 100. Untergeschoss erreicht werden, so finden sich die Helden in dem Raum wieder, in dem Lohviata, der älteste Hausdrache der Königin der Finsternis, residiert. Umgehend tritt Lohviata ihnen unter Gebrüll entgegen und nimmt den Kampf gegen sie auf. Mit ihren 200 Kraftpunkten, einer Angriffskraft von 8 und einer Defensive von 2 gilt sie als stärkster Gegner des Spiels, sie übertrifft selbst die Königin der Finsternis. Lohviata verfügt über Biss- und Klauen-Attacken, die sie schnell und gezielt einsetzen kann, um einem der beiden kämpfenden Schaden zuzufügen. Zudem greift Lohviata auf eine breite Auswahl an Feuerattacken zurück, so ist sie in der Lage verschiedene Flammen zu speien, die sowohl Mario als auch seinen Partner treffen und verschiedenste Statusprobleme hervorrufen. Sobald sich ihre Kraftpunkte dem Ende nähern, ist sie des Weiteren in der Lage diese um 20 zu heilen, was sie maximal dreimal tut und den Kampf noch weiter erschwert. Gelingt es trotz alledem Lohviata zu besiegen, bricht sie, ähnlich wie ihre jüngeren Geschwister, bewusstlos auf dem Boden zusammen und scheint folglich zu sterben, denn nachfolgend taucht sie nie wieder in den Duellkerkern auf. Anschließend spuckt sie eine riesige Truhe aus, in dem sich der letzte und wertvollste Schatz der Duellkerker befindet: Der Konterschlag-Orden. Damit gelten die Duellkerker als gemeistert. thumb|240px|[[T. Rottel in den Duellkerkern.]] Des Weiteren sind die Duellkerker Haupthandlungsort zweier Aufträge der Job-Agentur, der erste dieser beiden Aufträge ist annehmbar, sobald das zweite Kapitel gemeistert wurde, der zweite erst, wenn die Königin der Finsternis besiegt wurde. Auftraggeber vom ersten Job ist T. Dibär, der darum bittet, dass jemand seinen Vater, T. Rottel, aus den Duellkerkern befreit. Er begab sich dorthin, um dort nach Juwelen zu suchen, doch er kehrte selbst nach langer Zeit nicht zurück, weswegen sich T. Dibär berechtigterweise Sorgen machte. Wird dieser Auftrag angenommen, so wartet T. Dibär am Eingang zu den Duellkerkern, woraufhin diese betreten werden müssen, um nach T. Rottel zu suchen. Nach kurzer Zeit ist dieser auf dem 18. Untergeschoss der Kerker bewusstlos am Boden liegend anzutreffen. Nachdem er angesprochen wurde ist er willig, die Duellkerker schnellstmöglich zu verlassen, woraufhin die Helden ihn nun zum nächsten Röhrenraum (Das 20. Untergeschoss) geleiten müssen. Dort angekommen verlässt T. Rottel die Duellkerker und wartet mit T. Dibär am Eingang, um den Helden zu danken und ihnen die Belohnung, eine Silber-Karte für das Palma-Casino, zu überreichen. Der Auftraggeber des zweiten Auftrags ist Bombov aus Großfrostheim, der das Anliegen hat, dass jemand eine Schmiererei, die sich auf dem 50. Untergeschoss der Duellkerker befindet, entfernt. Mit Annehmen des Auftrags ist es das Ziel, dieses Untergeschoss zu erreichen und dort die Schmiererei mithilfe von Bart-omb wegzusprengen. Anschließend vergütet Bombov die Helden voller Freude mit einem Eishasen. Liste der Gegner Liste der Items Märkte Weitere Informationen * Gumbrinas Beschreibungen: ** Die Röhre hier markiert den Eingang zu den Duellkerkern. Wie weit es da wohl nach unten gehen mag...? Irgendwie gruselig, oder?!? ** Das sind die Duellkerker. Besiege Feinde und dringe immer tiefer nach unten vor. Findest du nicht auch, dass die Luft hier kühl ist? Wir sind wohl schon ziemlich tief unter der Erde... ** Das sind die Duellkerker. Aber hier ist gar kein Gegner! Durch die Röhre da kommen wir auf einen Schlag wieder zum Eingang. Aber dann müssen wir uns den Weg hierher noch einmal freikämpfen. Da überlegt man sich schon zweimal, ob man zurückkehrt oder weitergeht... ** Das ist ein Röhrenraum innerhalb der Duellkerker. So einen Raum gibt es alle zehn Stockwerke. Von hier aus kommen wir auch mit einer einzigen Röhre bis zum Eingang. Aber dann müssen wir uns den Weg hierher noch einmal freikämpfen. Da überlegt man sich schon zweimal, ob man zurückkehrt oder weitergeht... ** Das sind die Duellkerker. Wir müssen uns immer noch tiefer nach unten kämpfen. Findest du nicht auch, dass die Räume irgendwie alle gleich aussehen? Aber davon lassen wir uns nicht entmutigen, oder? ** Das ist ein Röhrenraum innerhalb der Duellkerker. So einen Raum gibt es alle zehn Stockwerke. Von hier aus kommen wir auch mit einer einzigen Röhre bis zum Eingang. Aber dann müssen wir uns den Weg hierher noch einmal freikämpfen. Da überlegt man sich schon zweimal, ob man zurückkehrt oder weitergeht, oder? ** Das sind die Duellkerker. Wir sind wohl schon ziemlich weit vorgedrungen... Jedenfalls riecht die Luft hier irgendwie muffig. Ich frage mich, wie weit es wohl noch in die Tiefe gehen soll? ** Hier sind wir an der tiefsten Stelle der Duellkerker. Früher hat ein Drachenskelett namens Lohviata hier gelebt. Wahrscheinlich bist du der Erste, der sich bis hier vorgewagt hat, Mario... Lass uns jedenfalls schnell die Röhre nach oben nehmen und von hier verschwinden! * Schilder ** Vorsicht! Nicht hineingehen! Röhre ins Innerste der Erde! Eingang zu den Duellkerkern! Die Orden "Erstangriff" und "Straßenfeger" haben hier keine Wirkung! ** Tiefste Etage: ???. Power-Dauz-Rekord: ???-mal Sternsplitter: ???/100 St. ** ↑ Zum Eingang Galerie Screenshots PM2 Screenshot Duellkerker.png|Eingang zu den Duellkerkern PM2 Screenshot Duellkerker 2.png|Der Verschicker innerhalb der Duellkerker PM2 Screenshot Duellkerker 10.png|T. Rottel innerhalb der Duellkerker PM2 Screenshot Duellkerker 3.png|Kampfräume der Untergeschosse 1-49 PM2 Screenshot Duellkerker 4.png|Röhrenräume der Untergeschosse 1-49 PM2 Screenshot Duellkerker 5.png|Kampfräume der Untergeschosse 50-79 PM2 Screenshot Duellkerker 6.png|Röhrenräume der Untergeschsse 50-79 PM2 Screenshot Duellkerker 7.png|Kampfräume der Untergeschosse 80-99 PM2 Screenshot Duellkerker 8.png|Röhrenräume der Untergeschosse 80-99 PM2 Screenshot Duellkerker 9.png|Das 100. Untergeschoss PM2 Screenshot Lohviata.png|Lohviata tritt in Erscheinung PM2 Screenshot Lohviata 2.png|Lohviata besiegt am Boden Trivia thumb|Geplanter Sprite für den Finster-Atom-Buu. * Es war geplant, dass ein so genannter Finster-Atom-Buu, das finstere Gegenstück des Atom-Buus, im 50. Untergeschoss als Boss auftreten sollte. Dies war eine Idee der Entwickler, noch lange bevor der Duellkerker überhaupt fertiggestellt wurde. Dass der Finster-Atom-Buu letztendlich nicht einprogrammiert wurde, hatten die Entwickler nie offiziell begründet. * Lohviata sollte dauerhaft im 100. Untergeschoss verweilen und jedesmal beim Erreichen dieser Ebene bekämpft werden müssen. Dazu sollte sie statt 200 Kraftpunkten, 300 besitzen und über eine Angriffskraft von 9, statt einer von 8, verfügen. Auch diese Änderungen blieben unbegründet. * Mit Ausnahme der deutschen Version von Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor, wird in jeder Sprache im Namen der Duellkerker auf die 100 Untergeschosse verwiesen. Somit ist der deutsche Name voll und ganz einzigartig. * Der englische Name der Duellkerker (Pit of 100 Trials; dt.: Grube der 100 Prüfungen) legt nahe, dass sie aus 100 zu meisternden Aufgaben besteht, jedoch sind nur 91 der Untergeschosse der Duellkerker welche, in denen gekämpft wird, da ja jedes zehnte Untergeschoss (Mit Ausnahme des hundertsten) keine Gegner beinhaltet. * Nachdem die Duellkerker verlassen wurden, finden sich die Helden ja am anderen Ende einer Warp-Röhre wieder, die zu hoch liegt, als dass sie von außen erreicht werden könnte. Wird jedoch gesprungen, während noch auf der Warp-Röhre gestanden wird, so lässt sie sich wieder durch nach unten drücken des Kontrollsticks betreten. Tut man dies, wird man jedoch wieder aus ihr heraus geschickt und die Meldung "Eintritt von hier aus nicht möglich." erscheint.Meldung bei Betreten der Ausgangsröhre * Obwohl sich das Innere der Duellkerker ab Untergeschoss 80 bläulich färbt, wird innerhalb der Kämpfe weiterhin das grüne Farbschema, dass ab Untergeschoss 50 auftritt, im Hintergrund verwendet.Farbschema der Untergeschosse 80-100 * In den Ebenen 91-99 kann es vorkommen, dass zwei Susel Wusels im selben Kampf auftauchen können. Namen in anderen Sprachen |BedeutungJapanisch=Kerker aus 100 Etagen |ArtikelJapanisch=１００階ダンジョン }} Referenzen it:Labirinto dei 100 Livelli (Fannullopoli) en:Pit of 100 Trials Kategorie:Unterirdischer Ort Kategorie:Ort aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor